Wanderings
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: Void and Zelda have left black angel but a new threat has reared it's extreamly ulgy head it is known only as the Corruptor and so End and Baron must go and Find Void and Zelda to save the universe.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: Skyrim

it had been five years since Void and Zelda had left Black Angel an they had not been found since that day.

Opon the snowy hills of Skyrim a group of wagons traveling to the town of Helgen for an execution in these wagons were the ones to be executed amounge them were some stormcloaks and their leader jarl Ulfric stormcloak along with four others two nords one male and another female n Altemer looking female and a very pale man.

and then the feamle Nord woke up.

Stormcloak: hey you finally awake? you were trying to cross the border right, walked right into that Impeirial ambush same as us and that theif over there

Nord theif: damn you stormcloaks Skyrim was fine until you came along the Impeirials were so lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you I'd be half way to Hammer-fell. we we shouldent be hear it's the stormcloaks they want.

Stormcloak: we're all brothers and sisters in pine's now.

Impearial soulder: shut up back there!

Pale man: well I never thought that I'd be executed anlong with a group of traitors.

Nord theif: wait Executed?!

Stormcloak: we fight for what we belive in.

Altemer woman: well since you belive what you fight for that only makes you traitors to you're Empire but not to you're gods or you're self, but a traitor is still a traitor.

Stormcloak: what would you know of Traitors?

Pale man: she knows far more than you're fragile human mind, both of us have suffered far more than you would think.

Nord theif: why are we slowing down?!

Stormcloak: we've arived.

ten minets later the nord man was dead two stormcloaks were executed and now the Nord woman who's name was revealed to be Crona was faced with the choping black when a roar was heard and then a great black dragon flew in and landed on a watch towe rthis gave the prisoners the chance to escape I realy don't want to right the entire escape seen so lets just say that Crona is our Dragon born and she chose the Imoeirial leigon and the Altemer woman is Zelda the pale man is Void and they both escaped to riverwood with Crona and Hardvar.

Crona: well we made it! oh that reminds me I never got you're names.

Pale man: my name is Void.

Altemer woman: and I am Zelda.

Hardvar: were going to my uncles forge.

Void: in that case Zelda and I are going to Witerun ahead of you alright.

Crona: well I guess I'll see you later.

WHITERUN

Void: alright first things first we need a source of income and a place to stay so lets ask around.

two hours later.

Zelda:um.. Void why is that man staring hatefully at me?

Nord man: you Altemer you dare to show your face here?!

Void: do you have somthing against my wife?

Nord man: you are married to this Bitch what kind of self respecting nord would do such a thing?

Void: first off I am not a Nord I am a Lunarian second my wife is not an Altemer she is a Hylian and third you insult my wife one more time and your brain is going to be splatted all ofer the road.

Nord man: do you really want to fight me?

Void: yes I do.

Nord man: allright then(punches Void in the face)(worst mistake ever)

Void true to his word made the mans head explode with a blast of dark magic.

Whitrun gaurd: you stop right there!

Void: alright so are you going to take me to jail?

Wightrun gaurd: yes now move I will take any weapons you posses.

Void: 'k hear you go(gives gaurd all weapons witch is surisingly just an iron sword.)

END OF CH 1 i really hate intro chapters espsialy when I have to wright them but on another note Endking 2014 should be working on a story witch details what happened to the rest of black Angel during the five years Void and Zelda dissapered for.


	2. Chapter 2

ch2: Endarkiin Drakor and James Baron.

in the newly restored castle of Enderia End sat upon his throne of blood-steel brooding and then a mesenger of Hyrule came to him.

Messenger: Hail your highness I bring a message from lady Luna.

End: well give it here.(reads message) BY TORCH'S FLAMES I NEED TO GET BARON!

Queen Cupa:what is it End dear?

End: I just got word of what plain of exestance Void is in! now I just need to get Baron and then we're off to what was it... Tamrel!.

Queen Cupa: I hope you find Void all of us miss him...

AIRPORT SOMEWERE IN THE U.S.

End: what do you mean I can't bring my guns with me? I'm allowed to bring my guns were ever the hell I want!

airport security gaurd I'm sorry sir but it's the law if you cannot abid by it then I'm going to have to arrest you, so pleas hand over your fire-arms.

End: fuck this shit(shot security gaurd in the knee and then moves to grab his luggage)

End then proceded on through the air port shoting any gaurds who got in his way until he boarded his plane he was going to Germany.

GERMANY

now that End was in Germany he realised that he had no idea were Barons cheese cake shop was so he disided to ask around for directions.

End: excuse me sir but do you know were I can find Baron and Raven's cheese cake shop?

German man: es ist nur die Straße runter letzten Geschäft rechts.

End thank you sir.(starts to walk to Baron's shop)I wonder why Baron can't understand German I can no problem but him hmm...

IN THE CHEESE CAKE SHOP

Baron: I swear this language just gets harder to learn...

Raven: oh your just stuck in a rut don't worry it took me a while to learn German to.

and then End broke down the wall but the door somehow survived.

Baron: GODS DAMN IT END YOU DESTROYED THE FRONT OF MY SHOP!

End: shut up I know where Void is!

Baron: THEN LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WE NEED TO FIND HIM!

End: but first we need to get crimson.

Baron: odds are that he's there already and if not he will be soon so let's go,but first were is he?

End: some world called Tamriel.

Raven:well good luck you two.

End:why arent you coming?

Raven: well unlike you two I still consider myself a member of Black Angel so I still follow Void's orders.

Baron: well then we will be back but I don't know if we're with or without Void.

and then End teleported them both to Skyrim but they were some fifty thousand feet from the ground

End: oh shit! baron aim for somthing soft like that forest!

Baron: good luck I'm heading for the mountain it's much closer to us so good luck putting you'reself back together again!

END OF CHAPTER

'k End I AM BACK


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

End's pov

he was falling out of the sky while yelling at the baron who had gone to the throat of the world witch is far closer than a forest on the other side of the province.

End: YOU DOUCH PIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!

Baron: WELL YOU ARE A SHIT PANCKAKE!

and then Baron landed on the mountain. adn End was impaled by a tree

End: oh fuck not again! I HATE being impaled!

then the tree broke and End landed on a Spriggan

Spriggan: owch! wtach were your going!

End: sorrry the tree broke probably from me landing on it or because it was just a crappy tree.

WITH BARON

Baron: gross dragon entrails!

Grey beard: what have you done!?

Baron: well shit I killed a dragon SHIT NOW VOID'S GONNA KILL ME!

two weeks later End had met up with Baron in whiterun they had heard rumors that a man with violet eyes had taken the throne of witerun after the previus jarls had lost his life due to some freak acsident.

Baron: End we were already here.

End: no we weren't.

Baron: yes we have we have been every where exept FUCKING DRAGONS REACH WE WENT TO FUCKING APOCRIPH THEN THE SHIVERING ILSES THEN EVERY OTHER PLAIN IN OBLIVION AND THEN SOLTHEIM THEN MORROWIND WE WENT LITERALY EVERY WERE BUT FUCKING DRAGONSREACH!

End: are you done?

Whiterun gaurd: sir I'm going to have to ask you to stop that... shouting it's making people nervous.

Baron: oh sorry my apoligys.

End: hey do you knoww were we can find a guy named Void?

whiterun guard: oh yes he's in dragons reach should be in the main hall if not he should be on the great balcony.

End: thank you.

Baron: please tell me how we were the same person once.

DRAGONS REACH

End: HEY VOID WE'RE HERE!

Void: okay but please leave before you burn anything.

End: well wasn't this place built to hold a dragon? then why's it made out of wood?

Void: cause the man who built it was an idiot.

AND THEN THEY FOUGHT THEY BOTH FELL DOWN FROM EXAUGHSTION END HAD TO EAT FRENCH FRIES WITH KETCHUP(he really hates ketchup) AND THEN DRAGONS REACH WAS DESTROYED THE SKY ABOVE SHROUDED IN A PURE BLACK CLOUD.

"the corruptor has come."stated Voida bolt of darkness nearly struk Void in the heart but End the idiot he got in the way he took the full attack this inraged Void wings of darkness formed on his back and a sword of shadows was created in his charged the cloud but a giant hand emerged from the cloud it grabbed Void and crushed his soul from his body and then proceded to posses it Void's soul dissapeared and Baron despeate not knowing that Void's soul had left his body used an incantation"EASA NOR GRAS KRAD HEROL AVON RESDO EMALF!"this purged the corruptor from Void's mortal form but his outward apearance was that of a Deadra.

Baron: CRAP VOID!

Void?: ohh damn my head who the hell are you people!?

End: hey do you know your name by chance?

Void?: no yes my name it's Corr

END OF CHAPTER!

I know it's lame I just wanted to move on to the next one.


End file.
